Único Destino
by Abbie Volturi
Summary: O que Jane pensou, ali na clareira, enquanto Aro ponderava se acabava de uma vez por todas com os Cullens?


**O que Jane pensou enquanto Aro ponderava se acabava com os Cullens ou não. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

><p>Ali na clareira a desconfiança pairava no ar. Aquilo que poderia mudar a vida de todos os presentes estava para acontecer - pêlo menos ela ainda depositava esperança nisso.<p>

Pelo o caminho que a conversa seguia, Jane já esperava que talvez, mas só talvez, sai-se dali sem pelo menos por em prática aquilo que tinha treinado durante mais de um mês a fio, sem nunca quebrar a rotina, juntamente com os restantes Volturis.

Poderia aquela _coisa_ pequena no colo de Bella fazer tantos estragos?

Jane sabia qual era a resposta. Não, não poderia fazer estrago algum se fosse insinada. Mas ela não queria saber disso. As crianças imortais foram feitas para ser mortas e os criadores punidos. Ela sempre acreditara nisso, e não seria agora que isso mudaria.

Ela conseguia perceber o esforço que os vampiros, quer seja de um lado quer seja do outro, faziam para se controlarem. Era como se sentisse borboletas no estômago só de pensar que em breve – assim esperava ela – aquilo que agora é uma simples clareira se tornasse num lugar de batalha, aonde o pânico, a dor e o medo predominassem.

Quando Aro tocou na mão da pequena criatura, Jane permitiu-se a si própria olhar com um pouco de mais atenção para a pequenina. Até era uma criança engraçada, com os seus cachos a moldurarem-lhe perfeitamente a pequena e bem feita face. Mas não passava disso, de uma criança imortal destinada á morte.

Uma criança com um único destino...a pira. Tal como ela, quando era humana.

Tal e qual como naquela noite em pleno Outono, no inicio pensava que ver os homens aterefados de um lado para o outro, a recolher lenha e amontoá-la em forma de circulo no meio da praça enfrente ás portas da pequena capela não fosse nada demais, apenas uma missa em memória de alguém ao ar livre com uma fogueira para se aquecerem.

Sua mãe com poucas palavras lhe obrigara a vestir o seu melhor vestido e a seu irmao a sua melhor roupa e penteara-lhe os cabelos. Acompanhou-os até junto das outras pessoas sem nunca dizer uma palavra, Jane precebia que sua mãe nao estava bem, o que não entendia o porquê dela estar assim. Seu pai não os acompanhou na caminhada de sua casa até a capela.

As pessoas começaram agitar-se quando os viram, mas a menina não tinha percebido. Sua mãe parou na primeira fila acompanhada por ela e pêlo seu gémeo. Não percebia porque é que as pessoas atrás de si estavam a cochichar sobre eles, mas também não fez caso disso. Apenas pessoas intormetidas sem nada para fazerem.

Assustou-se quando um homem de barba branca a puxou pelo braço, tentou soltar-se mas não conseguiu, não entendia porque é que sua mãe não intervira, apenas a olhava. Nesse mesmo instante outro homem amarrou seu imão pelas costas, ele também se debateu e conseguiu-se soltar, mas o outro foi mais rápido e voltou amarrá-lo, desta vez com ajuda de um homem gordo e alto.

A menina gritava pela sua mamá e pelo seu papá, mas eles nada faziam. Empurraram-lhes até ao centro do círculo e prenderam-lhes as mãos e os pés em duas estacas altas de madeira presas ao chão por pedras, restos de madeira e alguns pregos. As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, já não tinha força para gritar, a sua garganta latejava. Mesmo que tentasse debater tinha as suas mãos dormentes e os pés igualmente, por isso, nada poderia fazer a não ser fechar os olhos e aguardar pêlo sofrimento. O seu irmao murmurava que nunca se esqueceria dela e que a amaria sempre, estivesse onde estivesse.

As lágrimas cessaram, mas voltaram quando viu o seu pai com um pedaço de madeira com fogo, o qual atirou para o círculo, que começou arder queimando o rasto que seguia até aos dois irmãos. Jane só conseguia desejar que todas as pessoas que assistiam sentissem a dor dela, a começar pelos seus pais que lhe tinham traído e acabar no último membro da aldeia. Já o seu irmão desejava que a dor parasse, por tudo que era mais sagrado.

Os aldeões gritavam palavrões, outros rezavam alto num coro perfeitamente desafinado, enquanto outros desejavam que fossem para o inferno. Todos eles com o objetivo de os ver arder, queimar até ao último fio de cabelo. Ninguém se mechia nem os seus próprios pais, isso era o que mais revoltava a rapariga.

As chamas estavam quase a apoderarem-se dos seus pequeninos pés quando algo saltou e embateu na parte de cima da estaca, o que a fez cair para fora do círculo, para longe do fogo. Um homem de extrema beleza, pele pálida, alto e entroncado caminhou até eles. As crianças por estranho que pareça não tinha medo dele.

Jane demorou um milésimo de segundo perdida nas sua lembranças mas logo as enterrou no fundo de sua mente. Ela tem alguém que lute por ela, que morra por ela, tu não tives-te nada. Esta criatura não tem nada a ver comigo - entoava na sua cabeça.

Aro soltou a mão da menina e sorriu fascinado, aquilo ainda a chateou mais, quando é que poderia acabar com o seu sofrimento e quebrar alguns ossos?

Perguntou a si mesma revoltada. Edward a olhou, o que ela respondeu com o seu pior olhar.

Já estava farta de tentar alcançá-los com o seu poder, mas era impossível, era como se uma barreira invisível o detê-se. Ela sabia que a barreira vinha de Bella, por consequência tornara-se na primeira da lista de alvos abater.

Jane suspirou. Pêlo menos entreti-me a ver a falhada da Irina a ser queimada. Mas isso não me chega, só quando ver esta gente reduzida a cinzas é que vou ficar saciada, pensou.

Renesmee – que nome bizarro – encostou-se ao lobo castanho junto de Bella, como é que aguentam? Estes Cullens são mesmo uma vergonha para a nossa comunidade, pensou.

Renesmee Cullen tão ingénua e serena, pena que não vais durar muito criatura. Vão ser uns a seguir aos outros, é desta que os Volturis se tornam imbatíveis.


End file.
